Supernatural Cinderella
by Rosa13bella
Summary: I wrote this for my English class last year. We needed to write a story with a modern twist in it, so I did mine with the Supernatural characters and my OC.


My alarm went off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock to see it was 7 o'clock. I went to the bathroom to finish my business and brush my teeth. When I was done, I went to my closet. I picked a royal purple tank top, black jeans, black leather jacket with a matching black leather boots, and a royal purple beanie. I went downstairs to the kitchen. "You're late!" My step-mother, Lilith, shouted. "It's not her fault!" My step-sister Meg quickly said. "She was helping me with my math homework." Lilith looked at her daughter then back to me. "Okay then. Since you were up late helping my daughter, I'll let it pass this time." "Thank you." I mumbled, running to the kitchen. I started preparing breakfast, thinking about my life.

My mother, my real mother, died when I was a baby. All I knew was that her name was Jessica. My dad, Sam, married after two years. Four years later, he disappeared, leaving me with my step-mother and step-sisters. It was then that I saw Lilith's real face. She was evil. She tortured me, acting as I was a maid. Her daughters, Ruby and Meg weren't that bad. Ruby was my friend. I told her my secrets and we were close. That is, until I knew she was a spy for Lilith. She was using my secrets to torture me and make me do things I don't want to do. I befriended Meg when I was eleven. I wasn't sure at first, but she gained my trust. I've been living with them for ten years. 10 years of both physical and mental torture.

"Rose, come on!" Ruby calling for me made me snap out of it. I grabbed the tray the food was on and placed it on the dining table then went back to the kitchen. Since I was there "maid", I didn't eat with them. Instead, I eat in the kitchen. I made myself a quick sandwich and ate it quickly. "I'm going to school!" I cried, quickly going out before they call me to do anything else. It was a thirty minutes' walk from the house to the school. I managed to reach it before the bell rings. At the end of the day, while I was putting my things in my bag, Ben walked to me. Ben was the hottest, most famous boy in high school. All the girls had a huge crush on him, including me! "Rosabella, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm having my birthday party this weekend." He said, giving me an invitation. "Th-thanks." I stuttered, putting it in the bag with shaking hands. I grabbed my bag and ran to the house.

When I went in, Ruby and Meg where in the living room. You couldn't tell it was a living room with the amount of dresses, though. "Guess they heard about the party." I thought, rolling my eyes and walking to the kitchen. The day of the party was the busiest day of my life! Of course, my job was to help my step-sisters get ready. I stayed the whole day helping them try on clothes, shoes, make-up styles, hair styles and accessories. Finally, it was time for them to go. "Finish your chores and go to bed." Lilith commanded before she followed her daughters outside. I went to the kitchen and sat on the table. "I wish I could go to the party." I said to myself. Once I said that, a white light came from the window! It went in and stopped in front of me. The light faded and a girl appeared. "W-who are you?" I asked. "I'm Anna, your angel." "My-angel?" I asked. "Yes. Everyone has an angel. We come when the person we protect needs us." She explained. "Can you... Can you let me go to the party?" She nodded. "But, I don't have a dress!" Anna smiled. "Don't worry." She snapped her fingers and my clothes turned into an amazing gothic Lolita outfit. I ran to the mirror. I had on a gothic makeup and I had bangs and my hair was tied in pigtails. "I look... AMAZING!" I said breathlessly. "But I still don't have a ride." I told her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that." She snapped her fingers again. "Nothing happened." I said, disappointed. "Look outside." Anna said with a smile. I looked through the window to see a limo right in front of our house! "Now remember, it will all go away by midnight. You HAVE to be in the house by mid-night." "I couldn't say anything except for, "Thank you."

I ran to the limo and it drove straight to Ben's house. Once I went to his house, everyone's eye turned to me. "Hey." I turned to see Ben!. "Are new at the neighborhood? I've never seen you before." He asked. I thought for minute then nodded. Just then, my favorite song started playing. "Want to dance?" Ben asked. I quickly nodded and we walked to the dance floor. I had a night of my life! Ben and I danced, ate, talked, and he never left my side! Even when a boy came to ask me for a dance, Ben would tell him I'm with him. I had so much fun, I forgot the time! The clock ringed, telling me it's almost midnight. "I-have to go." I told Ben before I ran outside. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" He cried after me, but I didn't stop to answer. Time was gold. My shoe fell from my foot, but I ignored it. I went into the limo and it drove me home. Once the limo stopped in front of my house, everything disappeared, except for the shoe. "What the-?" I mumbled to myself, taking the shoe. "But how?" I was too tired to look for answers, so I just went to my room, put the shoe into my closet, changed, and went to bed.

Next morning, Ruby and Meg were talking about the mystery girl who was with Ben the whole night. "Good. They don't suspect a thing." I thought as I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. The other day at school, every girl was trying the shoe which Ben apparently took from the floor. But it didn't fit anyone's foot. I was watching as Ruby was practically fighting with shoe when Ben walked over to me. "Hey, want to try?" He asked me. I noticed Ruby and Meg were watching us, so I quickly said no. If I said yes, they'll know I was at the party and they might tell Lilith. At the end of the day, I gave Ben a note telling him to come to our house that afternoon, but from the backdoor and to bring the shoe with him. He promised he will.

At three sharp, Ben was knocking on the door. Luckily, it was my family's "nap time", so there was no one to annoy us. I opened the door and led him in. "So? What was so important that you couldn't tell me at school?" He asked. "Follow me." I told him, walking t my room. I opened the lights and walked to the closet. I took out the shoe. "So you're..." He didn't continue. I nodded and took the shoe from his hand and wore the pair. I looked at my face ad it it's the first time he sees me. I smiled. "I'm your mystery girl." Just then, the door opened and a really angry Lilith came in "Where were you?! We've been calling for you?!" Lilith stopped when she saw Ben. "Who's he? Are you having an affair?!" She asked. I shook my head. Meg and Ruby then came in and gasped when they saw Ben. They gasped again when they saw me wearing the shoes. "You-You were the mystery girl?!" They asked in union. I gave them a small smile and nodded. Just then, a man and woman came in. "Ben, what's taking you so long?" The man asked. "They must be his parents." I thought. Ben smiled. "Mom, dad, this is Rosabella, the girl I was with at the party." Ben's father walked over to me while his mother just looked at me, smiling. "So you're the reason my son couldn't sleep?" His father asked with a grin. I nodded. He looked so nice, and I could almost swear I saw him before. "How about you come to our house for lunch?" His mother asked. I quickly nodded. I was STARVING! I looked at my step-family. They were totally shocked. If I wasn't so nervous, I would've bursted into laughter.

I followed them to the car and sat with Ben in the backseat. We stayed the whole ride laughing and talking. We reached the house in 20 minutes flat. Dean, Ben's father opened the door for me and we walked in side. "Wow!" I said breathlessly when I went in. Their house was HUGE! "Looks like you liked our house." Lisa, Ben's mother laughed. I heard the door opened. "I'm home!" A man cried. "Wait a second, I know that voice!" I thought. I turned to see... "Dad?" I gasped. He changed after ten years, but I could recognize that smile and those eyes anywhere! The man started at me for a second then I saw tears in the corner of his eyes. "Rosabella?" He said with a smile. I ran to him. "Dad!" I started crying, and I was pretty much sure he was too. "Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you." I whispered back. We pulled apart and stared at each other for a few minutes. "So you're family, huh?" Dean asked, putting his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a quizzical look. "Your father here-" He said, pointing at my dad. "-is my brother, which makes me-" I interrupted him. "-my uncle." I hugged him. I KNEW I saw him before!

"Wait a second!" Ben suddenly cried, making my uncle and me pull apart. "If my father is Rosa's father, that makes her my-" "Yup, your cousin." Dean said, walked to him. Ben looked shocked and a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" Sam asked when he noticed that. Before Ben could answer, I realized what was wrong. "I'm IN LOVE WITH MY COUSIN?!" We cried in union. My uncle, dad, and aunt started laughing. Soon, Ben and I joined them. When the laughter stopped, I looked at dad. "But-why did you leave? Why did you leave me with Lilith?" I asked. Tears were forming in my eyes again. The smile on my father's lips disappeared. "Lilith, she-she threatened me. She said that if I don't leave, she'll kill you." He explained. "But-why?" I asked. "She's crazy, that's why!" My uncle snapped. "Shouldn't we call the police?" My aunt asked. "We don't have any proof." Dad sighed.

"We do." I said, taking a step forward. They were all looking at me. I gulped and raised my shirt, showing my bruised stomach. I could feel them all flinch, but didn't comment. "She didn't do anything to my face so no one will know or suspect anything." I told them, pulling my shirt down. "That's it! I'm calling the police!" My uncle said angrily, already walking to the phone. My dad walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I left you." He whispered. "It's okay." I whispered back with a smile. The nightmare was over. Lilith, Ruby and Meg will go to jail, and I'll live with my dad and family. I couldn't be happier.

This is the end of my story, or is it?


End file.
